Heavenly Fire
by HerondaleCake
Summary: It burns within me taking me higher. Burning brightly, blazing away. Alive and growing every day. This is where Heaven is on Earth. A raging fire that burns my soul. Melting me into one, making us whole. Flying on these magical flaming wings, I will get away. They will never catch me.
1. Chapter 1: Blaise

Blaise POV-

A groan slipped past my lips as I shifted my body, letting my fingers roam over the thick sheets. I squeezed my eyes, wincing at the bright sunlight. As I sat up in the king-sized bed, confusion washed over me. Where am I? Where are the others?

A few knocks on the door went through the room, my muscles tensed. The door swung open and a small, delicate, women walked in, there were bandages wrapped around her cheek. She looked as if she had been crying. She was carrying a breakfast tray. Her eyes motioned me to scoot over. I scooted over, trying not to cause trouble, you could tell the maid had been through a lot already.

"Where am I at? And wheres Evelina?" I demanded.

"The blonde haired one that brought you? She's fine. She is just as confused as you are. Although when I took her breakfast, she threw a tantrum." She looked terrified when she said that. At least Evelina was here, maybe the others are here too.

"What are we doing here?"

"We found you, of course."_Found_ you. Too be honest I never knew what I was running from, but there was always this burning feeling that if someone were to find me, I would be lost forever.

"Im not staying. Not here."

She handed me a glass of orange juice, which I would gladly take. I felt parched. I gulped the orange juice down in a matter of seconds. The sour taste of the oranges tingling at my taste buds.

I shoved the sheets away from my body and walked over to the wardrobe, throwing open the doors and combing through the clothing.

"Most of the clothes should fit." The maid commented. I shot her a look before yanking out a pair of black jeans and a red tank top.

"Where are the others? The three boys and the girl?"

"There were no others with you when we found you, dear."

I breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't find the others.

I ducked out of the room quickly, making it only a few feet before a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. I screamed, throwing my fist and connecting it with the jaw of my attacker.

"Ah! JESUS," The girl shouted, holding her face.

"Oh my god! Im sorry! I didn't know it was you Evelina."

"Its okay. Just NEVER do anything like that aga-"

"Wait, what the heck are you doing here?" I demanded.

"The same reason why your here."

"What? They found you too?"

"Well, duh."

"What are we doing here?" Evelina's attitude was always rude, yet it was amusing.

"Its a school, I think. They put us into to teams, and every week something happens. That's all I managed to hear."

"Did you try to escape?"

"Of course I did, am I stupid? I've gotten my ass kicked at least ten times." She said while raising her arms.

"I wish we could talk to the leader of this place…" I sighed.

"Well... You see theres this one girl, you have to get past her first."

"Okay. Who is she?" I wondered

"She is the one that handles the students that cause little trouble, Like escaping or something."

"Lets say we get past her, how can we talk to the leader?"

"He doesn't handle students unless they're causing tons of trouble," she grinned, "So trouble we will cause."

**I hope the story is good! I just started this Fanfiction from scratch. Usually I'll base stuff off of chapters, but heres something new! :D **

**xox Herondale**


	2. Chapter 2: Micah

Micah POV-

"You need to eat something," Elisa said softly, standing in the doorway of my bedroom. "You haven't left your room in days."

"I don't want to eat," I said. "I want to find them."

Them. Her. Blaise. The girl that appeared out of thin air, and then just quickly vanished. It was like I was in a room full of complete darkness, and then someone opened a window of light, I started to run at the window. And just when I was a few steps away, the light had vanished. Blaise was my light.

We had been looking for Blaise and Evelina for days. We searched Idris, Silent City, and explored every demon club. No one had seen them.

"Micah, starving yourself won't help you find them."

"Im not hungry. Really."

Elisa sprawled on my bed. Her light red hair falling over my arm.

"We will find them, I promise." She whispered.

Elisa got off the bed and walked towards the doorway.

"Will and Mance are going visit the Clave today, just letting you know." Then she was gone.

I closed my eyes, hoping to get more rest before I had to go to training with Elisa.

_The damp grass was sliding through the cracks of my fingers. The sun was about to set, it had its usual red glow. _

_I looked up, only to see fire falling from the sky. The fire was beautiful. The yellow flickered as it was getting closer. The fire hit the ground with a loud thump._

_I quickly ran over to wear it had fallen. _

_An angel laid still on the grass. Her wings were torn, the tips were charred. I tried to lift her to her back, but was burned. As if it were heavenly fire. Before I could see the angels face, I heard my name._

_"Micah!"_

_"Micah!" _

"Micah!" My eyes snapped open, Elisa's concerned face looked over me as she shook me awake. I pulled away from her immediately.

"Drinking? Seriously?" Elisa scolded. Leaning back on her hands.

"I can't sleep," I groaned.

"Come on Micah, you can't drink yourself to death."

"No, but I can try."

"Im serious," She said standing to her feet.

I shot her an irritated look, as she left my bedroom.

"A little hungover, are we?" Someone said opening my door.

"Not now Will." I gritted my teeth.

I lifted myself off the bed and ran my fingers through my thick hair. I walked over to the dresser. I grabbed a black shirt and black pants. Locked my belt on and headed towards the Training Room.

**I hope this isn't confusing, but I am going to go back and forth between different perspectives(Blaise, Evelina, Micah and Elisa.) So you can see how they react to the situations further on in the story!**

**xox ****Herondale**


	3. Chapter 3: Evelina

Evelina POV-

The sound of a slammed door echoed throughout the room.

I lifted my head from the soft pillow. I squeezed my eyes, trying to escape from the noise.

"Sorry to disturb you, miss."

"What?" I opened my eyes and started to look around me. "Where am I!?" I yelled.

"An institute, miss."

I moved the sheets away from my body, revealing my skinny thighs and scars. The only thing I had on was a large loose shirt.

I started running towards the window, it wouldn't even budge open.

"It's sealed shut, so you wouldn't run away." The maid smirked.

I shot her a look.

"Your hair is a mess, let me fix it." She said walking towards me.

I looked towards the mirror on the wall. My blonde hair was barely folded into a french braid. I nodded my head allowing her to fix my hair.

I sat in the chair while she played with my hair. I looked around the desk, and spotted the scissors. Before I could think twice. I pulled myself up, grabbed the scissors and twisted my body around, slashing at any skin I could. Everyone back at the Frankfurt Institute always thought I made bad decisions or I'm too clumsy to fight. Yes, most of this was true, but now if they were to see me, they might have actually congratulated me.

I sliced the maids cheek. She put her hands on her face, blood spilling through her fingers.

I ran towards the door, tugging at it with all my strength.

"In the name of the angel!" I screamed.

The door burst open with guards rushing through. Before I could scream they pulled me to the floor.

Other maids rushed through and ran towards the one I injured.

"It wasn't me…" I smirked.

A tall women, with long black hair walked in. Her cream colored dress made her look like she was wind flowing through the air.

She pulled out a whip. Making me startle. The guards held me down making sure I wouldn't run away.

The women lifted up her whip with carefulness. She mouthed the word no. And brought her whip down, scorching my leg. I winced.

"Lets not cause trouble." She scolded. The guards let go of me, the maids left. Leaving me in the room alone.

I looked towards the light holding my tears back. This place was hell.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I lifted the shirt from body, making me bare naked. I walked towards the dresser pulled out leather leggings and a navy blue v-neck. I pulled up my brown dirty combat boots. Everything was a bit too loose, but I didn't care.

I looked down at my hands. There was dirt under my nails and my knuckles were bloody. Every downworlder I've seen has thought of me as a little girl that has been abused by the shadow hunter world. The only person that thought of my bruises and scars as a piece of wonder was Will. William Greymark. Tears started poring down my face before I knew it. Will was safe at the Frankfurt institute. Hopefully.

How did they find us? Did they steal us from the institute to hurt us? But who was _us_? I started to towards the door. My hands shaking, I pulled the door open and saw a figure walking down the hall.

Her long light brown hair falling to her elbows. Blaise.

Blaise was so odd. You would think her hair would be as black as coal and her eyes to be a fury red. Her personality being strong and burning with brightness. But that wasn't Blaise. Her skin was pale, her hair was a very dark blonde, and her personality was full of braveness and selflessness. Maybe thats why everyone liked her. Maybe thats the reason why _I_ even liked her. If only she was a shadowhunter, she would be my parabatai. Everyone back at the institute had a parabatai, except me. Will had Mance, Elisa had Micah, and I was stuck with the stupid cat, Drusilla.

I think the reason Elisa chose Micah over me, was because I am too hard to take care of. I'm clumsy and I do things without thinking first.

I started running after Blaise. I put my hands on her shoulder. And before I knew it a fist was connecting with my jaw.

**I decided it would be fun to use Evelina's POV, she is a very interesting character. I hope you guys like the story so far, something exciting is about to happen! **

**xox Herondale**


	4. Chapter 4: Blaise Part Two

Blaise POV-

"We need a plan." I suggested.

"No shit sherlock." Evelina said putting her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes.

"FIRE! We can burn this place! We can try to escape, but the goal is to get in trouble." Evelina said while jumping up.

"I still can't control it…"

"Okay stop killing the joy. Just do it! Okay?"

"Fine." I sighed.

Fire has always been part of me, ripping inside me. Im not sure how I can even set my fingers on fire with my mind. And how the fire can cause miraculous damage. I don't even remember how I got here. Everyone at the institute say I was a gift from angel Raziel himself. But I know those are just stories.

I don't even know who I am. I'm not sure I'm "Blaise". It just doesn't seem right. All I remember was that my actual name starts with an H, I'm seventeen years old, and glowing flames can control my body. But now wasn't the time to be day dreaming about myself, I had a mission. A mission that will change the way I look at this place Im forced to call "home".

"GO!" Evelina screamed. "Blaise, NOW!" She started down the hallway.

I started the other direction, _focus now_.

The tips of my fingers began to light, heat trickling down my arm like water. My hand was glowing a bright gold color until the flames began.

"Stop her! Stop her now!" I heard a guard scream.

I spread my fingers out as I ran down the hall. Everything I touched caught fire, stone melting at my heat.

I sprinted.

I'd spread so much fire that my head began to hurt, a feeling washing over me. There was this uncomfortable feeling washing over my mind.

The tip of a blade was placed under my chin. I stopped. I looked up.

"You're more trouble than you're worth."

"Take me to-" I began to say.

"ENOUGH," The man said. "I do believe that you and your friend did this to get my attention?"

"Something like that." I murmured.

"Good," A smile on his face. "Now you have it."

**Sorry I haven't posted lately. I've been very distracted and thoughtless. I will most likely post more tomorrow. More Micah :3**

**xox Herondale**


	5. Chapter 5: Elisa

Elisa POV-

I lifted the throwing knife from the table, twisted it in my hand three times for good luck. I pulled my arm back, took a deep breath, and sent the knife flying through the air with precision. It took the knife a split second to hit the target. Centimeters from the center. I pulled out another knife, lifting it behind my head. Before I could launch the knife forward, I felt a sudden pain in my arm. I dropped the knife. Hearing it cling to the floor. I lifted my sleeve and saw nothing there. My chest began to tingle, and I let out a loud gasp.

I ran out of the training room straight towards Micah's room.

I slid the door open, his sheets were gone. He must've been coming towards the training room.

A shake echoed throughout the room. His lamp falling and shattering. The portal. The adrenaline making me run faster, I needed to get to Micah.

I ran out the door, and quickly turned the corner. I came to a stop. There was blood spilled over the floor. Another gasp escaped my mouth before I could control it.

I slid open the Portal doors, and leaped through.

_Micah Carstairs, Wherever you are hopefully I will find you._ All I could think of was Micah. Not a place, just him. There is no way in the heavens I will live.

The portal spilled open making me fall through. I looked around me. The Madrid Institute. I was surprised I wasn't falling through oblivion. My parabatai connection with Micah must've sent me here, but how? I didn't bother to care, all I knew was that Micah was near, and I needed to find him before my one and only parabatai, was _dead_.

**Sorry this is really short. Elisa's story is kinda hard to write. And sorry about never being on. School work is overwhelming XD**

**xox Herondale**


	6. Chapter 6: Micah Part Two

Micah POV 2-

I lifted myself off the bed and ran my fingers through my thick hair. I walked over to the dresser. I grabbed a black shirt and black pants. Locked my belt on and headed towards the Training Room.

As I was walking over to the room, I heard a voice, and saw a portal. I quickly hid behind a table and prayed they wouldn't see me.

"Lie… Tell them she was killed. Maybe they will stop looking." A voice said.

"I'll say she lit the place on fire, killed herself and her friend."

I leaned forward to see who was talking.

I knocked a knife off the table and it flew into my arm. I bit my lip, stopping me from screaming. I felt blood pour into my mouth. I backed away quickly… too quickly. I fell on my hand digging the knife farther into my hand. I let out a swift grunt.

I looked towards the people that were standing there before. They were gone. I looked behind me, there they were. A man and Harinth Fairchild stood before me. The man jerked the knife out of my hand and kicked my chest. Before I could say anything or do anything, Harinth spoke.

"We will have to take him with us." He began. "It's too risky to keep him here with the others."

"Traitor!" I yelled. "You are supposed to help-"

Harinth grabbed the knife from the man and ran it through my arm. I tried to yell out to Elisa but he grasped my hair, and pulled my head back.

"Make a single word and we will make sure your little friend dies."

I immediately closed my mouth shut. The man drove his elbow into my throat making me feel dizzy. And before I could do anything, Harinth attained his cane and slammed it on my head, making me lose my vision.

**Once more I am sorry this story is short. We all have mishaps here and there. And mine was accidentally deleting this stories folder. I'll try to make these longer, but with school and stress it might take a while.**

**xox Herondale**


	7. Chapter 7: Blaise Part Three

Blaise POV-

The room was deep red. As I sat on a gold velvet couch I looked in every corner the of room with my eyes,  
the leader of this place is rich. Almost too rich. Everything was gold, but there was not a single way out except the door which was locked. The floor was a deep mahogany covered with red carpets. Just as I looked around the door opened. A petite maid strolled in. She had the same clothing on as the maid who fed me breakfast. She handed the leader some papers, and then left the room. I keep calling him "leader". I am determined to figure out what his name is. But first I need to focus on today.

"Did you really think you can escape." The leader said.

"Can't blame us for trying." Evelina snapped. The man stepped over to Evelina, and shook his head.

"This is so stupid." She murmured.

"This _is _stupid," he agreed, walking back to his desk. "You haven't even given this place a chance."

"Why would we ever give this place a chance?" I roared.

"Your such a foolish girl!" He yelled, "You see only what the Clave has taught you." "You have gifts."

"And so you see us as prizes? That's even worse! You will never see us as who we are! For you there is only the gifted and the useless." Evelina finally said.

"I will _never_ trust you." I hissed.

"Something is going to happen. We need you here to train, and become warriors. But you will need to learn your powers until we can allow this plan to take action." He said. "If you won't stay, we will kill you. If you won't follow the rules, we will kill you."

"You don't give us much choice." Evelina muttered.

The leader stood up and slowly walked behind Evelina shaking his head. Before Evelina could turn around, the man struck her head.

"Enough of this attitude."

"We're staying," I said slowly. "We will."

I had to say that. Evelina was already beaten up, and he could've killed her if he wanted to. Evelina can't die. She has to go back to the others. They actually know her and love her. And me, I am just some stranger that fell into their life. Maybe they will accept me to their group of friends, but for now I'll just keep running.

"Prepare to be amazed." The man said while sitting back in his chair.

**Something very exciting is coming. From now on, you will only have Blaise's POV and Evelina's. I might do another of Micah's POV, but Micah and Elisa will be the next story. Stay prepared for cliffhangers! Muahahaha (very small cliffhangers)**

**as always-**

**xox Herondale**


	8. Chapter 8: Blaise Part 4

Blaise POV-

Evelina and I spent weeks training, we had worked every possible muscle. Our team was very small, but every team was small.

We were Team Two. We had five people in our team, Evelina, Me, a girl named Christine, and two boys, Ansel and Miles.

Today in training was Capture the Flag. Since the gym was so small we had to play outside. The vast field had dandelions blowing in the wind and tall grass reaching towards the heavens. The field was so large there was no way we could play without losing, unfortunately we were the smallest team.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" A loud voice on the speakers began. "As you all should know, today is Capture the Flag. Team Two will be on the right side with the blue flag. On Team Two we have Miles Morgenstern, Christina Ravenscar, Ansel Penhallow, Evelina Herondale, and Blaise Hex." He paused for a minute, "And on the Left side, with the White flag is Team Three with Ella Wayland, Luke Branwell, Lilian Branwell, Rosalie Starkweather, Mason Aldertree, and Eleanor Fairchild."

"Okay Initiates you know the rules. The River is the boundary line. The entire field is fair game. Only weapons aloud are cross bows and bow and arrows. The flag can only be guarded with the maximum of two guards. Killing is aloud. So lets begin!"

The crowd was roaring

5

4

3

2

1…

Our game plan was that Christina and Ansel will guard our flag, Evelina stay watch at the center line while Miles and I were runners. We decided to split up to make the game go faster, after all we only had eight minutes.

I made my way silently through the forest. I had a crossbow at my side. In training I learned to use one, but I was very slow at reloading and my aim wasn't very straight.

As I was walking towards Team Three's territory I heard something waddling towards me. I turned around and saw a Raum Demon. Something the announcer never said is that there will be demons.

The demon stood a foot over me. The tentacles of the demon were moving rapidly. I started to run away, but it was faster. The slashed my arm with one of its tentacles. The pain was driving up my arm. I winced and started to run again, but the demon hit me again this time across my calf. This pain was more miserable than the first.

I stood up only a couple of feet away from the demon. I closed my eyes and let the fire take over my body, I wasn't sure if this was against the rules, but I didn't care. I didn't want to die.

The demon tried to hit me again, but when the tentacle hit my skin it burned. The white scales on its body was turning into charcoal. I tried to run away and get to the other teams flag, but the fire was burning me on the inside. The raging pain of fire was eating me up. I collapsed to the floor and let out a loud whelp.

In just a matter of time someone was running towards me. I tried lifting my head to see who it was, but the pain was forcing me to fall.

"Well, well, isn't it the girl on fire?" An unfamiliar voice said. "It would be a tragedy to kill you."

I opened my eyes to see who was talking. It was a beautiful young girl with silver eyes and blonde hair. Her skin was pale and she had the strength rune on her wrist and the swift rune on her neck. She lifted her bow and arrow and aimed for my heart.

"But oh well." And let the arrow fly into my heart with quick precision.

I looked down at my chest and saw nothing but a single scratch. I looked towards the girl who had to be Rosalie. Her face was mortified.

"Impossible!" She screamed, "Your cheating!" She tried to grab my neck and choke me, but the heavenly fire that was burning inside of me stole her life. She was on the ground screeching in pain. Her skin was burned to a crisp. When the screeching was silenced I looked at her eyes. They were still silver, but there was no life, there was no soul.

I wiped my tears away. I didn't want to hurt or kill anyone. The fire consumed her life and made me stronger. I heaved in a large breath and started to run towards their flag.

I was about forty yards away from their flag when I saw Miles run in. A boy with black hair and green gold eyes was guarding the flag. It had to be Mason Aldertree. Mason was shooting at Miles, but was missing Miles by inches. One arrow flew into his thigh making him stop.

Mason started to walk over to Miles to give him the final blow. But as they were distracted I ran with full force to their flag. I was only feet away from the flag when Mason looked back at his flag and spotted me. He notched an arrow into place and let it fly towards me. I tried moving out of the way but the arrow found its spot on top of my shoulder. I let out a quick wince, but kept moving forward.

I reached for the flag and pulled it. I heard the crowd begin to roar. Some were happy and some were disappointed. I walked towards Miles and gave him a hug.

"Great job." He said in a whisper.

The speaker turned on and the voice began again.

"So here are the injuries, the deaths, and the prize: So for injuries Christina Ravenscar had her arm broken by Ella Wayland, Miles Morgenstern was shot in the hamstring by Mason Aldertee, Evelina Herondale had the skin on her arm bitten off by a Hunger Demon, and for Blaise Hex her bicep and calf was whipped by a Raum demon, she was shot in the shoulder, and her insides were burning from Heavenly Fire." The crowd started cheering for my survival. I just let out a sigh and said thank you in a low whisper.

"Now for deaths!" The speaker roared. "Luke Branwell was killed by the Hunger demon while fighting Evelina." Lilian began to sob. "And the beautiful Rosalie Starkweather was killed by Blaise's fire."

And thats when the crowd went ballistic. Some were screaming cheater and some were crying that Rosalie shouldn't be dead.

Mason started to walk in my direction.

"I should've killed you!" He yelled. "You killed my girlfriend and now I will kill you!"

I tried to move away but his hands grasped my neck and he started to choke me. Everyone was trying to calm the crowd so no one saw what he was doing. I tried to move away from him, but he pulled out a throwing knife and shoved it into my injury where the Raum demon had whipped me. I tried screaming in pain and screaming for help, but his hands were too tight around my neck. I looked him in the eyes.

The iris of his eyes were a bright gold and the inside was evergreen. I closed my eyes and started to feel death come upon me. Or was it fire?

The Heavenly Fire trickled up his arms and drowned him in flames. He was screeching like Rosalie. Everyone turned around and tried to help him. Lucky for him there were Silent Brothers there and they took him to the infirmary.

"I didn't try to hurt him! I swear on the angel! He was choking me, trying to kill me." I started to confess.

The man who was on the speaker came over towards me.

"Just go back to your teams dorm, everything will be fine." He whispered to me.

As we were walking away the speaker started to announce the prize.

"Team Two will possibly not go into Elimination, but its your vote to save them or eliminate them." And then there was silence. No cheering just silence.

I helped Evelina get patched up before we went to bed.

"Hopefully we will be safe." She whispered to me. But before I could reply, sleep took over my body.

I heaved in a large breath of air, my eyes snapping open, and the haze of sleep vanished from body.

"INITIATES!"

I jumped as the roar of a crowd filled through my ears, piercing my ears like a blade. There were chains around my wrists and ankles freezing against my skin.

"ARE YOU READY FOR AN ELIMINATION?!"

**I finally posted something that was sort of big! So if you want the next chapter to be posted this chapter has to get at least 5 reviews(its a really small number, so c'mon lets do this!) ****Stay tuned!**

**kiss, hug, kiss,**

**Herondale**


End file.
